


The Snuggle Fort

by Novkat21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Good Parent Sheriff Stilinski, M/M, Mates, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parenthood, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr Prompt, Werewolf Mates, Young Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: John and Stiles make a living room sized blanket fort.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 171





	The Snuggle Fort

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Thanks for stopping by! It's been a while and I do plan on actually writing more! I mean, I finished this! Woot!
> 
> The prompt was: if i could get some nuzzling in a blanket fort with a side of exhaustion please!
> 
> Originally, it was going to be Sterek. But a few months ago, I came to love JohnxPeter. Like, a lot. (They're just adorable, okay?)
> 
> This is most definitely an AU. Peter's sane, for one, Stiles is their biological son and they're mates. Also, papcio is Polish for papa (my favorite nickname for Peter honestly).
> 
> ***If I missed a tag, please let me know! And all errors are mine, it was not proofread. Please forgive me of any mistakes. Fatigue was quickly overcoming me as I finished and edited this.***
> 
> Enjoy!

Peter rolls onto his back and stretches, then sighs. It takes him longer than it should to notice the silence of the house and the cold, empty space beside him.

He gets up and wanders down the hall, heading down the stairs. Still silent.

He stops on the bottom step when he sees a giant blanket fort taking up the living room. He blinks and walks over to it slowly, finding Stiles curled up on the recliner (the only piece of furniture that currently doesn't have any blankets draped over it) and drooling onto the arm of the chai..

He chuckles, then turns to go to the kitchen for a snack when he hears a heavy sigh come from inside the fort.

"John?" he whispers, not wanting to wake their son.

"Hi Pete," comes the soft reply. "Wanna join me?"

Peter smiles and crawls underneath, easily finding his mate laying on the floor, staring up at the top of the blanket fort. "That's gonna kill your back in the morning."

"I know, I know. But I don't wanna move." 

Peter lays beside him and nuzzles into the crook of his neck. "What time did Stiles wake up?"

"Six."

"And you?"

"Six." John yawns, then grunts when he shifts slightly.

Peter can already tell John's back is starting to bother him and he takes some of his mate's pain. "You really should get up."

"I've been up since six working on this darn thing. I'm not moving for a long time."

Peter lifts his head. "What time is it now?"

John lifts his wrist that has his watch on it. "Almost nine-thirty."

"John! You won't be able to get off the floor at this point."

John shushes him, putting his hand on the back of Peter's head and urging him back to his shoulder. "I'll get up eventually. I've got you and Stiles to help me. Besides, this reminds me of our first date."

Peter smiles as he relaxes, easily remembering the same thing John probably is. "When you took me stargazing in the back of the jeep? But in the end, we made a nest on the ground and cuddled up because we were both freezing?"

John hums. "That's the one."

Exhaustion radiates off the older man, but Peter isn't all that surprised. John's sleeping schedule is already all over the place due to his crazy shift at the sheriff's station. Getting up that early with their son to build a giant blanket fort would of course wear him out, especially after going to bed later than normal last night. 

"You know what my favorite part was?" Peter whispers. He hears a soft, brief rumble come from John in response. "When you walked me to my front door and went to kiss me on the cheek. But—"

"—but you turned your head at the last second and I got your lips instead," John finishes for him. They both chuckle softly and Peter feels John press his lips to the top of his head. "Never a dull moment with you."

"I'd sure hope not."

Shuffling sounds nearby and they both look over to see Stiles crawling in. "Can I join you guys?"

"Of course, kiddo," John says, holding an arm out. Stiles hurries over and cuddles up to John on the other side. "Have a nice short nap?"

Stiles nods, smiling at Peter. "Morning papcio."

"Morning sweetie," Peter greets. "I must say, this is probably the best fort this house has ever seen."

"I know! I told dad that I wanted to be able to hang out in here and not have to worry about knocking anything over. And I wanted one big enough where we can all hang out. And it worked!"

"Very impressive." Peter glances at John to see him dozing off. "Now let's be quiet for dad."

"Aww, again?"


End file.
